Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island
''Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams reunite with Mystery Inc as they travel to the mysterous Moonscar Island which is believed to be haunted by a pirate ghost. However, they soon encounter some frightning looking zombies and uncover a surprising secret behind Moonscar Island's history. Can Mystery Inc, Jeffrey, Jaden and the others escape from the island before the situation gets worse? Trivia *Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Aqua, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Escargoon, Set the God of Chaos, Queen La, The Chameleon, Turbo, Brron, Mad King of Dark World, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nigel, Venom, Gaspar Le Gecko, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Greaser Dogs, Ashcan and Pete and Vanitas will guest star in this. *This takes places after Jaden joins The Avengers ''and ''Jeffrey & Friends visit Little Golden Book Land. The Avengers are mentioned in this. *During the duel against Brron, Jaden and Jeffrey nearly give up. But Princess Celestia appears though a shine of light and encourages them to keep fighting. She'll also tell them how to defeat Brron. *Scrat will make several brief appearances in this crossover. *Aqua developes a crush on Jeffrey in this Adventure. At the end of the film, she will give Jeffrey a kiss after he saves her. *After this, both Jeffrey's team and Jaden's team will become one. *Master Xehanort will appear in a bonus ending. Scenes Toss the Head! *(The zombie head gets tossed around by the gang) *Jaden: *catches the head* AH!!! I don't want it!!! *tosses it to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *catches the head* Ew!! No way, dude!! I know where it's been! *tosses it to Alexis* *Alexis: *catches the head and shrieks* Keep it away!!! *tosses it at Aqua* *Aqua: *gasps as she catches it* No! *tosses it to Jesse* *Jesse: AAH!!! *catches it* Gross!!! *tosses it to Xion* *Xion: *catches it and shrieks* Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!! *tosses it to Bartok* *Bartok: HEY!!! EW!!!! Special delivery!!! Twilight!!! *tosses it to Twilight* *Twilight: *yells in panic as she catches it, then tosses it to Applejack* *Applejack: *freaks out upon catching it* Here, Rainbow!!! *tosses it to Rainbow Dash* *Rainbow Dash: *catches it* Whoa! Forget it! *tosses it to Pinkie Pie* *Pinkie Pie: *laughs and tosses it to Puss* Toss the head!! *Puss in Boots: *meows in shock as he catches* No! Don't hand it to me!! *tosses it to Scamper* Jaden and Jeffrey vs. Brron * Jeffrey's first kiss *Jeffrey: *rushes to Aqua and holds her in his arms* Aqua?!? Aqua!!! *Aqua: *slowly opens her eyes* *Jeffrey: Aqua? *Aqua: Jeffrey? *moans* What happened? *Jeffrey: Thank goodness you're okay! *sighs* We beat it. Brron's gone. *Jaden: *smiles* Jeffrey's the one who saved you and the others. *Aqua: ...! He did? *Jesse: That's right. *Aqua: *looks at Jeffrey in a romantic way, blushes and develops feelings for him* ''I.......I've never felt this way about a guy before. I..... I think I'm in love! ''*hugs Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: Whoa! *blushes* Uh...you're welcome. *Aqua: *starts to shed tears* *Jeffrey: ...? Aqua? *Aqua: *shedding tears* I was so scared. It felt like I was reliving a painful memory, and you saved me from it. Thank you Jeffrey! *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes completely red as he is kissed* *Jaden: ...! *smiles* Wow. *Jeffrey: *falls backwards and hearts hover above him* *Xion: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwww. His first kiss. * The teams become one *Jeffrey: I'm glad it's over. *Jaden: Yep. Well........ So long. *Jeffrey: Wait. Where are you going? *Jesse: We're going our separate ways as usual. Our work here is done. *Alexis: It was really nice seeing you guys again and we have a swell time. *Jaden: Keep in touch, bro. *Jeffrey: ...Wait. *Jaden: What? *Jeffrey: I...I was wondering if...we could stay together... *Jaden: Huh? *Jeffrey: What I mean is have our teams...become one. *Jaden: ....! What?! Are.... Are you serious?! *Jeffrey: Yeah. To tell you the truth, i miss being with you guys. *Mitsuki: When we're together, our two teams are stronger than ever. *Shining Armor: I do miss being with my sister. *The Mask: And I'm being funny without Pinkie. *Xion: *hugs Alexis* I also miss you, Aunt Alexis. I liked it when you babysat me. *Alexis: Awww. What do you think, Jaden? *Jaden: Hm....... *Jeffrey: *sighs* *Jaden ........ *smiles* How could I say "no" to that offer?! *Jeffrey: ...? You mean it? *Jaden: Yes. It's true. We ARE stronger when together. I wouldn't have been able to stop Brron for good if it weren't for you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I could never abandon a friend in need. *Jaden: You've got yourself a deal. *holds out hand* From now on, we are one. *Jeffrey: *shakes his hand, then pulls him in for a hug* *(Both team's cheer for this) *Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! Now Set's gonna have to think twice before messing with us! *Jaden: *hugs Jeffrey back* You know, Jeff. I see you more than just a friendly lately. I see you more like..... a big brother now. *Jeffrey: I definitely see you as the little brother I never had. *Jaden: *smiles* Thinking what I'm thinking? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Totally...little bro. *Jaden: Thanks...... big bro. *Xion: *hugs Alexis again* Now we'll get to spend more time with each other! *Alexis: *hugs Xion back* I know. I'm so happy. *Nails: Well, boss--i mean, bosses--where to next? *Jaden: ..... Let's go home. *Jeffrey: Yeah. After all that happened last night, we can use a break. Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1